


Did You Fall For Me?

by rebelforce



Series: Calendar Girls [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, continuation of Racing By, fall - Freeform, finn and Poe are dating but it's not really a focus in this story, someone finally says I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelforce/pseuds/rebelforce
Summary: Rey spends her first Autumn in Maine, but experiences the term "fall" in an entirely different way.The next installment in the series following the events of Racing By.





	Did You Fall For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you thought I was done writing Jess/ Rey modern au????? Think again.

Autumn crept in quietly, the heat of summer seeing itself out, allowing lower temperatures to settle in where it was needed. Days passed, life settled, and Rey was firmly planted into her new life in Maine. School was going great and Luke was the greatest dad ever, but then there was Jessika, who apparently came to life once October 1st rolled around.

Jess was made of fire and steel, that had always been true, but once the temperature started to drop and the trees released their blazing foliage, Rey watched her girlfriend light up like she herself had changed colors with the season. 

Rey was falling in love. With Maine, with a proper autumn, but most obviously, with Jessika. 

"Do you smell that?" Jess was pressed against the weathered fence in Luke's yard, her eyes closed in concentration. 

Rey inhaled, trying to mirror Jess's enthusiasm. "Smells like... cow poop?" 

Jess snorted, pushing Rey's shoulder playfully. The touch still lit Rey's skin ablaze, matching the leaves on the maple trees in the front yard. "Not the cow poop. The air, its crisp. So much clearer than summertime, you know?" 

Rey did know. The October air was delightfully refreshing, even though it dusted goosebumps along the flesh of her arms when she forgot to bring a jacket, which was often. She'd unintentionally started a collection of Jessika's sweatshirts on her bedroom floor, for all the times she'd needed to borrow another layer of clothing. 

Even now, she'd wrapped herself in one of Jess's old high school sweatshirts. It smelled like engine oil a little bit, but Rey didn't mind, since most of her own clothing harbors the same scent. 

"What are we doing this weekend?" Rey stepped behind her girlfriend, wrapping two strong arms around the shorter girls torso. She pressed a kiss to the nape of Jess's neck, grinning when the other girl shuddered. 

Jess leaned back into the embrace, resting her head onto Rey's chest. "Fall stuff?" 

Rey chuckled as she reached up and tugged at the end of Jess's long ponytail. "Elaborate." 

"Let me plan it and I'll surprise you." Jess turned around in her girlfriends arms, beaming up at her. 

Rey grinned in response and kissed Jess, the wordless reply more sincere than anything she could have verbalized. 

It was only a few hours later, while Rey was trying to work on writing a paper for her history class, that she realized handing the reins over to Jess had been a bad idea. The two girls where in the living room of the Pava house, Rey typing away on the laptop Luke had purchased for her, while Jess was pacing the floor looking at upcoming autumnal events in the area. So far, Jess had all but burned a hole in the carpet with her rapid fire ideas and inspirations.

"We could do the corn maze this weekend. It's only about 20 minutes away, we could ask the boys if they'd want to come." Not that Jess particularly wanted to share the weekend with Finn and Poe, but any time they spent with Finn made Rey extra happy, and that was worth it to Jess. 

"A corn maze?" Rey questioned, not looking up from her screen, the blue light reflecting off her light skin. 

"You know, big field, corn stalks. Poe always goes ahead of the group and we end up spending more time looking for him than actually finding the way out." 

"Well that sounds..." Rey squinted her eyes, pausing. 

"Don't say it." Jess warned, getting the hint. 

"Corny." 

Rey beamed as Jess rolled her eyes, failing at masking the amused smile on her face. 

"On second thought, you're uninvited." Jess fake threatened, sitting down on the couch next to Rey, who was still cackling at her own joke. 

"You know, it's a little surprising that you like to do all of this stuff. Apple picking, haunted houses, pumpkin carving..." Rey poked Jess's arm, smirking. 

"Why does that surprise you? I love all of that stuff." Jess grabbed Rey's finger before she could pull away and kissed it, knowing it would make Rey giggle.

"I don't know." Rey shrugged, turning away. "You're just too... I don't know." 

Jess was drawing her own conclusion and laughed as Rey trailed off. "Rey.... do you think I'm too cool?" Jess drew out the last word, pulling it into a question. 

Rey's cheeks burned as she brought her attention back down to the laptop in front of her. "Forget it. We'll go do your maize maze, or whatever." 

Jess's laughter ceased, her mouth hanging open instead at Rey's pun.

After a beat of silence Rey looked up again, her lips pulling into a smirk. "What's the matter babe? Was that too... corny?" 

They both laughed, but Jess shoved her face into her hands nonetheless. "You can't make that pun twice, babe. I can't believe I'm dating someone that actually enjoys puns." 

"I get it from my dad." 

"And somehow, that doesn't make it better." Jess punched Rey's arm playfully, squealing with delight once Rey pushed her laptop aside and wrestled Jess backwards into the couch. 

The darker haired girl immediately wrapped her legs around Rey's middle, holding her into place. "I like this angle." 

Rey rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss onto Jess's mouth, who hummed happily. Fingers began to travel up Rey's stomach, and she laughed, breaking the kiss. 

"I'm supposed to be working on that paper." She scolded, flicking Jess's nose. 

Jess stuck out her bottom lip, exaggerating her disappointment. "But I miss you." 

"Miss me?" Rey snorted, pulling them back into an upright position, but allowing Jess to remain wrapped around her. "I see you every day."

"But that's at work," Jess sighed, resting into Rey's chest. "And only in the evenings." 

Once the semester had started, Rey only worked at Han's auto shop in the evenings, meaning the amount of time the two girls actually worked together had shortened dramatically. The number of nights that Rey spent at Jess's house greatly outnumbered the nights she spent at Luke's however, and that more than made up for it. 

"You're unreal." Rey giggled, plopping a kiss to Jess's cheek. 

Jess sighed, her voice wistfully content. "I just love you. And I want to spend all of my time with you." 

Rey blushed at the statement. Ever since Jess had dropped the first love bomb back in August, she'd continued to say it fairly frequently, even though Rey had yet to say it back. It didn't bother Rey at all when Jess would drop the phrase, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't begun to feel a little guilty Jess hadn't received the words back yet. 

"Hey." Jess looked up at Rey's silence. "You okay?" 

"Yes! Yeah, sorry." Rey smiled in reassurance. "Just a little lost in thought, is all." 

"Okay. I can't stop saying that... if it makes you uncomfortable." 

Jess very rarely showed self consciousness, but when she did, Rey knew it was serious. Which only made her feel worse about the situation. 

"No! Don't stop saying that, Jess. For as long as you mean it." 

"I do mean it," Jess said with earnest, her eyes wide with honesty. 

Rey nodded, words lost inside of her. Truthfully, she did love Jessika, that felt absolutely obvious to her. Saying the words out loud would just make it so real and that scared her, as much as she'd hate to admit it. How could loving Jess ever be anything but amazing?

The thought stayed present in her mind the next day, as the two girlfriends, along with Finn and Poe, trekked through the corn maze. One of the best things about fall, Rey learned, was that even when the sun glittered fiercely in the sky, the air could remain crisp enough to turn cheeks pink and send goosebumps down your arms. 

"You'd be less cold if you'd remember to bring a jacket, like I told you to," Jess teased as Rey rubbed her arms against the breeze, trying to warm up. Rey knew Jess's constant fussing over her was just a non verbal way of saying "I love you" and again, Rey fell harder each time. 

Dirt puffed up from the ground as their boots stomped along, kicking leaves and sticks out of their path. Finn and Poe had long taken off ahead of them, turning the maze into a competition that the girls had already decided they wouldn't be competing in. 

"It's a beautiful day." Jess breathed, so quietly Rey wasn't sure she was supposed to have heard. "Isn't it kind of fun to be in here, amongst the corn?" 

Rey snorted, finding humor in the comment. "'Amongst the Corn' sounds like a bad horror movie on Netflix." 

Jess laughed too, bright and wild. "Yeah, that was dramatic phrasing." 

"So this is it?" Rey questioned, taking another right hand turn into the maze. "Just follow the corn?" 

"Pretty much," Jess shrugged, "It's supposed to be challenging, but you seem to have a particularly good sense of direction." 

It was true. They'd yet to find themselves on a dead end, and even though neither of the girls were running like Finn and Poe, they could hear the boys just behind them, meaning they've had to back track a few times.

Jess slipped her hand into Rey's, and they spent a few minutes in silence enjoying each other's company. Chipmunks crossed their path once or twice, causing Rey to coo and smile at the tiny creatures. Their corn maze had turned into something of a nature walk, but neither of the girls were complaining. 

"Where's my talkative Rey today?" Jess commented, giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. 

Rey smiled a bit, shrugging. "Stilll here. Just thinking about how much I love you." 

Jess stopped short, so quickly that Rey had taken a few steps before she'd realized they had stopped. "You what?" 

"I love you." Rey smiled, her tone of voice level and confident. 

"You mean it?" Jess breathed, her own smile brighter than the autumn sun that Rey had commented on earlier. 

"Of course I mean it, dummy." Rey tucked a strand of dark hair behind Jess's ear. "I don't know how anyone could avoid falling in love with you." 

Jess kissed her, wrapping two arms around Rey's neck, their bodies pressed against one another. "I love you too." 

It was the first time someone had uttered "too", and while no one commented on that, they both knew it hadn't gone unnoticed by the other. A bustling happened behind them to announce Finn and Poe's presence but they barely noticed, simply content in staring at each other in blissful silence. 

"Are you guys okay?" Finn looked at them, his face scrunched in a puzzled expression. 

"Yeah," Rey grinned, never turning away from her girlfriend. "I just love Jessika." 

"Aw, I love her too!" Poe chirped, grabbing Jess around her thighs and lifting her so that she gained about a foot in height. "And now she's going to be my scout! Tell me what you see, Jess!" 

"Hey!" Finn hollered over Jess's shrieks as Poe clambered away with their friend. "That's cheating!" 

Finn look over to Rey, who only shot him a look. "Don't you dare pick me up like that." 

"No," Finn chuckled. "I wouldn't dare." 

The two of them started walking in the direction that Poe had trotted off to, falling into a matching pace.

"So," Finn started, raising an eyebrow. "You love her?" 

Rey didn't even blush, looking several yards ahead at the glistening black hair that she knew belonged to Jess, letting her heart skip a beat while she studied the mega watt smile on her girlfriend's face. 

"Yeah. I definitely love her." 

Finn beamed at her, knowing how much it meant for Rey to be able to admit that aloud. 

What's even better, Rey realized, is that she wasn't even scared. Jess took care of her, cooked her food, kept her warm, made her experience knew things. That's the way Jess loved her. 

But Rey knew that by listening to Jess talk about her problems, and going on the adventures she'd set up for them, and by making her laugh at how hipster she could be sometimes, she'd created her own love language. They had their quirks and their problems, but that's just the way Rey loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go DOWN with this ship, I swear. I fully expect Rey/ Rose to take over once the Last Jedi comes out so I am living in Reyva paradise for as long as I can.


End file.
